USS Excelsior
The USS Excelsior was the first Excelsior class ship. However, it should have been an "Epic-fail" class ship, because that's excactly what it did. It was supposed to be a revolution in warp technology, but, with Star Trek's low budget, it epicaly failed. History When the crew of the Enterprise came back from their weekly "Ride around the galaxy", They all saw the Excelsior and became jealous. But, the only reason why they were jealous is because the thing that hangs under the ship was longer than the disc-thingy on top. When the Enterprise went out for another "stroll", starfleet got sick of it and sent the Excelsior after it. When they tried to use the Transwarp drive, it failed and the entire ship broke down. Later, they rebuilt it, and they fixed the bridge so it doesn't look like it came out of a Sci-fi movie from the 1970's. However, they got rid of the transwarp drive system, so the Excelsior completely failed it's purpose, and it was a waste of time and recources. People who captained it There are only two Excelsior captains. One was the old dude from the movie. The other was Hikaru Sulu. Yeah. That's it. Stop reading. Seriously. but if you are that stupid here is the full list, yes it says 1-30 over and over again, but thats just because it really helps with the resale value. 1. Cody Castaldo 2. Neil Flagler 3. Kurt Eveland 4. Marylou Pastorius 5. Alana Pacelli 6. Fernando Mcgaugh 7. Dona Johansson 8. Allan Timpson 9. Tyrone Torsiello 10. Hugh Sanderlin 11. Marcie Mcnaughton 12. Chandra Lepe 13. Lance Riemann 14. Julianne Jagodzinski 15. Nita Whiteaker 16. Harriett Kielbasa 17. Guy Rundquist 18. Selena Faries 19. Tia Baldon 20. Clayton Perla 21. Nelson Stayer 22. Lance Steakley 23. Carlene Wiltse 24. Earlene Rodd 25. Cody Follansbee 26. Allan Alcazar 27. Allan Kilgo 28. Jamie Mcmonagle 29. Erik Sulik 30. Darren Lomanto 1. Avis Hiltner 2. Kelly Bevis 3. Hugh Bartmess 4. Nelson Glasco 5. Allan Amendola 6. Fernando Camden 7. Tyrone Chisum 8. Darryl Barrette 9. Tameka Duryea 10. Fernando Mansker 11. Althea Zartman 12. Eve Godlewski 13. Christian Midyett 14. Hillary Soder 15. Esmeralda Mcclard 16. Lilia Deloera 17. Javier Reale 18. Cody Fabry 19. Javier Gundersen 20. Darcy Lauber 21. Hillary Sandt 22. Clinton Kendig 23. Fernando States 24. Eve Leek 25. Kelly Fitzgibbons 26. Lance Gledhill 27. Mathew Orrell 28. Noreen Roehl 29. Nita Hornick 30. Sofia Uplinger 1. Jami Taul 2. Lorrie Aburto 3. Allan Borton 4. Darryl Tuel 5. Gay Brodt 6. Erik Motter 7. Nita Divens 8. Lonnie Lizardo 9. Nannie Kinyon 10. Avis Huffstutler 11. Allan Oberry 12. Penelope Sjoberg 13. Fernando Carboni 14. Clinton Marano 15. Lonnie Osterhoudt 16. Karina Mestayer 17. Fernando Taniguchi 18. Edwina Dygert 19. Clinton Manganaro 20. Annabelle Heidrick 21. Alejandra Mcilvain 22. Selena Pasco 23. Carlene Chesnutt 24. Allan Gushiken 25. Lance Medlen 26. Guy Heatherington 27. Rase 28. Tyrone Thresher 29. Tania Jozwiak 30. Tyrone Laakso 1. Cody Zerbe 2. Kelly Heidenreich 3. Fernando Longway 4. Lakisha Cudney 5. Benita Harriger 6. Lance Scates 7. Esser 8. Ted Melius 9. Lilia Herb 10. Allyson Brunke 11. Julio Mcgilvray 12. Allan Tague 13. Christian Nesler 14. Earlene Garrels 15. Pearlie Hoefle 16. Avis Schrantz 17. Saundra Burrill 18. Darren Counce 19. Rae Brimhall 20. Jami Stejskal 21. Jamie Devinney 22. Tanisha Gildea 23. Neil Tatman 24. Jeanie Nembhard 25. Nelson Timmer 26. Elinor Hedberg 27. Tanisha Campas 28. Malinda Dipalma 29. Fernando Bence 30. Rae Palazzolo 1. Cody Zerbe 2. Kelly Heidenreich 3. Fernando Longway 4. Lakisha Cudney 5. Benita Harriger 6. Lance Scates 7. Esser 8. Ted Melius 9. Lilia Herb 10. Allyson Brunke 11. Julio Mcgilvray 12. Allan Tague 13. Christian Nesler 14. Earlene Garrels 15. Pearlie Hoefle 16. Avis Schrantz 17. Saundra Burrill 18. Darren Counce 19. Rae Brimhall 20. Jami Stejskal 21. Jamie Devinney 22. Tanisha Gildea 23. Neil Tatman 24. Jeanie Nembhard 25. Nelson Timmer 26. Elinor Hedberg 27. Tanisha Campas 28. Malinda Dipalma 29. Fernando Bence 30. Rae Palazzolo 1.Bill Nye the science guy 2Sid the science kid 3.Bill Gates 4.Ronald McDonald